New School
by VstarDuran1
Summary: this is about Loren turning over a new leaf when she moves to a new school
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys new story_ Enjoy

**Loren's POV**

*** hi i'm Loren Tate a 18 year old girl who loves to sing and write music but have stage fright im starting school at "West Valley Carter" i went to my old school and was the geek of the school but now i'm going to change that say goodbye to the geek i get up and take a bath and get dressed i were a black shirt that say " I don't get Cute i get drop dead gorgeous" on it i where high waisted red shorts and red wedged sneakers then i let my hair down my back and go to my mom***

**Nora: sweety you look beautiful**

**Loren: thanks mom see ya i love you **

**Nora: i love you too bye**

**Loren: bye**

*** i hop on my Yamaha FJR1300 and put on my helmet and ride to school while listening to "Lay Your Body Down" by Pretty Willie**

**Eddie's POV**

** * me and my friends Tyler,Phill,and Ian and we get out and lean on my red Lamborghini and start talking***

**Tyler: hey Eddie have you talked to Chloe?**

**Me: hell no we were done over the summer but she was asking like a complete stalker**

**Phill: man she does not know when too stop something is mentally wrong with her**

**Ian: i know right she came too my house looking for you man!**

*** i shake my head we were still talking until this dude on this cool bike pulls by my car and was listening to "Lay Your Body Down" we all start laughing***

**Ian: dude are you gay?**

**Phill: i know like seriously**

**Tyler: plus you need a serious hair cut**

**Me: come on guys leave him alone!**

*** then the dude took off the helmet and we seen she was a girl we all stopped laughing and stared then she looked at us and smirked***

**Girl: do i need a serious haircut now?**

*** we all shook our heads then she chuckled and got off the bike and walks to the entrance with everyone staring at her***

**Phill: dude i wanna get with that**

**Tyler: I know right becausec seriously i wanna squeeze that till it ain't no more squeezing left in me**

**Ian: got that right mate!**

***while my friends were making gross comments i was still looking at her i thought she was the most gorgeous thing i have ever seen i really loved her beautiful hazel eyes we all walked in and seen her by my locker, her locker was right next to mine so i walked over***

**Me: hi i'm Eddie sorry for laughing back there and thinking you were a dude**

**Girl: it's okay i'm Loren by the way **

**Me: nice to meet you**

**Girl: i'm new here so do you think you could show me around?**

**Me: sure **

*** we started walking till we got stopped by the DEVIL Chloe Carter***

* * *

_hey guys what you think should i continue or naw? _


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys updating today so yeah read it and review ENJOY!_

**Eddie's POV**

***me and Loren were having fun laughing and messing around until Chloe came up and had to ruing everything i swear she is like this gum stuck to to shoe that i cannot get off no matter freaking what i do i sear i hate this girl with everything i have in me i'm really starting to like Loren***

**Chloe: hey baby i missed you**

**Me: i'm not your baby and i'm tired of you, you were stalking me all summer and i have had enough of putting up with you and you little devilish side of you that you will never get rid of no matter how hard you try and i'm trying to move on because you were the biggest mistake for a girlfriend i have ever made and i'm glad were done!**

***Chloe got mad and looked at Loren and pushed her and Loren got up clearly mad as hell and ready to kill Chloe and i don't blame her if she even tries to because i would not even mind, once Loren got up she threw a punch at Chloe and gave her a broke noes and then she did a spinning heel kick then gave Chloe a black eye and a few bruises to the stomach then by the time she was done Chloe was on the ground begging for mercy***

**Loren: look here barbie i do not play games you don't touch me, because you see what you got right now?**

***Chloe nodded in fear***

**Loren: it will be so worst till you will feel like you're burning in hell so eave me alone leave Eddie alone and don't ever touch me again, got it?!**

**Chloe: yes *sobs* yes i got it *sobs* i'm sorry!**

**Loren: good now get out of here**

*** Chloe ran out as fast as she could and her crew looked at Loren and Loren bucked at then and they ran***

**Me: wow i never seen such a beautiful girl who can kick ass at that plus you are smart i'm surprised a guys has not picked you up yet!**

**Loren: well Duran let's just say I have standards of good guys and then bad boys**

**Me: hmm who is the last good guy you met?**

**Loren: you actually the other guys try to grab my ass and then they would get a hell of a arm twisting from it!**

**Me: hahaha i bet you make them scream like a little girl**

**Loren: *joking* i do you wanna see?**

**Me: oh no no no i'm good i would never try that!**

**Loren: *laughing* good boy!**

**Me: ruff ruff...**

*** Loren laughs and we walk around till the bell rings and then we get into class it was math during class i pass Loren an important note i just hope she says what i want to hear***


End file.
